


Mentiras bien redactadas.

by EngelZ



Series: Plot bunny GRIMM [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngelZ/pseuds/EngelZ
Summary: WIP!!Eve se transforma en Renard, la investigación no va según lo planeado pero todavía resta una teoría por comprobar.WIP!!
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Juliette Silverton, Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Series: Plot bunny GRIMM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mentiras bien redactadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no he escrito nada y estoy intentando volver de a poco. Esto es algo que se me ocurrió después de ver el episodio 16 y 17 de la quinta temporada. No tengo beta, fue escrito en el móvil durante las horas de trabajo y en el bus, todos los errores son míos.

La cantidad de papeleo del caso con el  _ Furis Rubian  _ es ridícula y eso es decir mucho, todos los casos wesen implican una cantidad absurda de papeleo con mentiras bien redactadas y es algo que odia con toda su alma porque eso es justamente en lo que se ha convertido su vida: una mentira muy bien redactada.

Juliette le mintió, Adalind le está mintiendo, el capitán Sean Renard está ocultando cosas (otra vez); maldita sea, su madre ya no puede engañarlo porque está muerta y ésta vez es real. Gruñe enojado y apenas se abstiene de golpear el teclado del ordenador para no atraer toda la atención del bullpen, en su lugar trata de enfocarse en la pantalla y en el informe que debe terminar de redactar pero para su infinita frustración el documento sigue en blanco.

— Toma, aquí tienes - Un gran vaso de café humeante aparece en su rango de visión y bendice a Hank en voz alta. — Parece que no has dormido lo suficiente.

Nick responde con un gruñido detrás de su café y suspira cuando el primer sorbo calienta su garganta. — Rosalee me dijo que Adalind ha vuelto a ser una hexenbiest, sucedió cuando estaba en Alemania con Monroe y le pidió que me lo dijera. No lo ha hecho.

— Ahora entiendo porqué no estás durmiendo en absoluto.

— Y eso no es todo. - añade en voz baja, mira a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie los está escuchando; los oficiales y detectives están ocupados en sus asustons y Sean Renard recibiendo el informe de algún otro caso. Hace una mueca y se inclina más hacia su compañero — El capitán está colaborando con la Garra Negra voluntariamente.

— ¿Sabía del asesinato de Dixon? - Hank disimula su sorpresa detrás de su propio café.

— Quizá no, pero ahora lo sabe. - y no les ha dicho nada al respecto. Nick vuelve a sentir su rabia hervir a fuego lento. 

— ¿Cómo actuaremos?

— Como que no lo sabemos. 

El teléfono suena, hay otro caso, termina su café de un trago y sigue a Hank hacia la escena del crimen donde una cabeza decapitada los espera. Resulta ser otros caso wesen. Después de identificar a la víctima, descubren que estuvo involucrado en un homicidio accidental y hay un inugami involucrado, logran salvar a la segunda víctima y arrestan al inugami aunque eso no va a figurar exactamente en el informe sino más mentiras.

Al llegar a la estación, Wu y otros dos oficiales se ocupan del homicida y lo encierran en una celda. El bullpen esta casi vacío por la hora, el capitán se ha retirado y es obvio porque las luces de su oficina están apagadas.

— Yo haré este informe, tú ve a casa - se ofrece Nick, dando una palmada al hombro de su compañero. Quiere retrasar su regreso a casa todo lo posible, aunque quisiera sostener a Kelly contra su pecho no está se humor para enfrentarse a Adalind esta noche, Hank lo sabe y por eso no protesta.

— De acuerdo compañero, te traeré un buen café por la mañana - Hank se despide de Nick devolviéndole la palmada, sube a su auto y se pone en marcha para descansar.

El bullpen se desangra poco a poco hasta que el único que queda es Nick en su escritorio con el informe finalizado y sin ganas de volver a casa aun. Se reclina en su silla y se frota la cara con ambas manos, está siendo un idiota y lo sabe, deberia volver y ser él quien enfrente a Adalind. Justo en el momento en que recoge su teléfono y se pone de pie escucha pasos en el pasillo, enseguida su mano se dirige al arma enganchada a su cadera pero quien aparece en el umbral no es otro sino el capitán Sean Renard.

— Nick, que bueno encontrarte - Sean asiente hacia él, su mirada se centra en el arma de Nick y arquea una ceja.

— Capitán - Asiente en reconocimiento y sus hombros se relajan un poco - ¿Me buscaba?

— No realmente, es bastante tarde. Pero aprovechando el momento me gustaría hablar contigo - señala su oficina y Nick lo sigue obedientemente. 

Sean enciende las luces pero en lugar de rodear el escritorio simplemente apoya la cadera en el borde. Nick no está muy seguro de lo que quiere su capitán así que espera con las manos en los bolsillos y la espalda apoyada en la pared.

— ¿Confias en mí, Nick? - la pregunta lo toma por sorpresa y abre la boca sin saber qué responder. La línea de los hombros de Sean en tensa — Porque creo que realmente no lo haces y eso seria un problema.

La sangre de Nick hierve y da un paso adelante — Confío en ti, como mi capitán - aprieta los puños a su costado ¿Cómo se atreve él a cuestionarlo? No puede negar que Sean es hábil en su trabajo y no pondría en riesgo a ninguno de sus oficiales, así que sí, puede confiar en Sean Renard como su capitán ¿Pero todo lo demás? Resopla enojado, frustrado. — Pero yo no estoy escondiendo cosas, no tengo una agend--

— Perdonaste a Juliettee - Sean lo lo interrumpe con una expresión impasiva.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Perdonaste Juliettee - repite — cuando te ocultó su transformación y causó la muerte de tu madre. También la perdonaste a ella por haberte engañado sobre su muerte. Y perdonaste a Adalind por robarte tus poderes ¿Por qué conmigo es diferente? Me disculpé, Nick pero tú todavía no pareces poder olvidarlo.

Y es cierto, Nick recuerda esa noche en el bosque cuando el capitán le mostró su lado wesen, pelearon pero habían hecho las paces cuando Sean le devolvió la llave. Hace una mueca, aquí está gritándole al capitán de ocultarle cosas y nunca le dijo sobre las tres llaves extras o lo que encontró en la Selva Negra en Alemania. Se siente un hipócrita y toda la situación empieza a provocarle una migraña.

— ¡Por supuesto que es diferente! Lo he  _ intentado _ pero tú te has aliado con la Garra Negra - y es interesante que Sean ni siquiera parpadee cuando es confrontado así que Nick continúa — Ni siquiera sé si esta alianza es real porque siempre parece que tienes tu propia agenda e incluso te acuesta con Rachel Wood.

Cuando termina está jadeando, siente el corazón golpeando muy fuerte en su pecho, no había querido decir la última parte porque es ridículo y no viene al caso pero lo ha hecho, no tiene sentido retractarse ahora. El silencio se extiende por varios segundos incómodo, pesado y expectante. Es Sean quien da el primer paso, sujeta a Nick de la cintura girando con él para atraparlo contra el borde del escritorio y asalta su boca con ferocidad.

Nick tiene que sujetarse de los anchos hombros del capitán al verse acorralado tan fácilmente, el beso también lo toma por sorpresa y se congela en el sitio luchando por decidir entre golpearlo y ceder. Hace mucho que su admiración platónica por su superior se había desarrollado en algo más que mantuvo oculto y enterrado por vergüenza, temor al rechazo y Juliette; se suponía que amaba a Juliette.

— Dicen que las traiciones más dolorosas son de las personas que más amas ¿Por eso estas tan dolido conmigo, Nick?

Atónito, Nick no encuentra palabras para responder. Sus labios hormiguean y sus pulmones arden embriagándose con el olor de la colonia del capitán. El segundo beso no es una sorpresa pero es igual de posesivo y demandante, su boca exige sumisión y después de unos segundos de tensión Nick se somete, permite que explore su boca a voluntad, que sus lenguas choquen, que sus labios se presionen con ansias; no quiere pensar en mentiras, agendas ocultas o consecuencias. Solo quiere concentrarse en esa boca sobre la suya, las manos grandes y viriles acariciando su espalda, en el peso de Renard presionándolo contra el escritorio.

— ¡Nick!

Un grito y todo se detiene. En el umbral con el arma apuntándoles está Sean Renard y sobre Nick, con los labios hinchados y las manos casi dentro de sus pantalones, la piel del falso Sean ondula como en un woge pero en lugar de la forma del zauberbiest, la figura se encoge, el cabello le crece y su rostro se vuelve mas femenino: Es Juliette.

— Sabía que no me amabas, Nick - No es Eve, sino Juliette, el brillo de sus ojos es distinto y la sonrisa es la misma con la que apuntó un arma a Monroe pero desaparece tan rápido que vuelve a ser Eve.

Nick se arrastra fuera de ella sosteniéndose del borde del escritorio con las piernas temblando y su cabeza zumbando, esto ha sido demasiado incluso para él.

Sean continúa apuntándole a la hexenbiest hasta que se marcha rápidamente del recinto, solo entonces enfunda su arma y se acerca rápidamente a Nick pero el Grimm retrocede con las pupilas dilatadas, la mirada vidriosa y la respiración agitada.

— No, por favor - ruega y el sonido rompe el corazón del príncipe quien levanta sus manos en un gesto conciliador y se acerca lentamente, arrullandolo como si calmara a un animal herido. — No puedo, no puedo… Por favor.

— Shh, Nick. Soy yo, de verdad soy yo - rodea sus hombros y se desliza junto a el hasta el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared sostiene a su Grimm contra su pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Es todo! Fue una idea del momento que me obligué a escribir, quizá lo edite después y añada mas capitulos pero no prometo nada.
> 
> Mi idea inicial era que Renard los descubriera en la cama pero es lo que ha salido. No soy muy buena escribiendo angustia, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado (´∀｀)♡


End file.
